Phantom's Revenge
by DestroVal
Summary: Kuroko is very excited on the Winter Cup finals, Why? Because the day has finally come for him to show to the rest of the Generation of Miracles and specially to Akashi Seijuro that he can stand in his own. But something terrible happened that change his purpose of existence now he is going to make sure that the rest of Generation of Miracles, including his former school will fall.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Please forgive me for the grammar mistake . ^-^** It's my very first story here and in this story Kuroko Tetsuya will be a badass character… hahahaha, so please enjoy reading. I hope you understand my story.

 **Disclamers:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

 **Hope you guys enjoy and review!**

 **Chapter 1: Sad Truth**

…..pain

…...betrayal

…hatred

Every time he remember that day, it always reminding him of how useless he is, on how after all of their victory, hardships and specially friendships. They also see him as an old prototype…just like them… just like Generation of Miracles that abandoned him. But he should forget the past and look up to the present… After all the time that he is waiting for has finally come the time for his **REVENGE!**.

… **FLASHBACK….**

" _You are pathetic Tetsuya, how can you win against me if from the start it we are goin to win, since I always win I always right." Kuroko turned back his head to meet his former captain, Akashi Seijuro._

" _I always believe in my team Akashi-kun, that's why we are going to win" Kuroko said while looking to his former captain with eyes full of determination._

" _Say whatever you want Tetsuya but no one can stop us from winning" Akashi said while walking back to the Rakuzan side in the court._

 _The battle has finally begun with both teams doing their best in order to win. Both teams are tired, but no one dared to complain. But after they do their best, after they invest their time on trainin,g it's still not enough. And with the score of 86-107 Rakuzan again are victorious, while the other team is broken no one dared to speak. They are just standing on the court crying while accepting the sad truth that they lost.. Seirin lost to Rakuzan._

 _Even at the locker room everyone is still speechless, they still cannot believed that they lost. They do their best they sure of it, then why they still lost. Silence engulf the whole room until Kagami spoke.._

… _._ **Flashback continuous on next chapter.. Thank you for reading….**


	2. Chapter 2: The Betrayal

**A/N:** **Please forgive me for the grammar mistake . ^-^** It's my very first story here and in this story Kuroko Tetsuya will be a badass character… hahahaha, so please enjoy reading. I hope you understand my story.

 **Disclamers:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

 **Hope you guys enjoy and review!**

 **Chapter 2: The Betrayal**

… **..FLASHBACK CONTINUOUS…**

" _Ahhhhhh…Why?...why? do we lose against that fucking Rakuzan" Kagami shout while punching the wall.._

" _Your language Bakagami"_ _Hyuga_ _said._

" _I don't fucking care...You" he said while pointing to Kuroko. "It's your fault it's your fault that we lose to Rakuzan…_

" _Kagami-kun it's not my fault, we did our best against against them" Kuroko said while trying to hold back his tears._

" _Yes Kagami is right" their captain said. "It's your fault Kuroko if you are just stronger, maybe we have a chance to win against them._

" _Yes I agree with Bakagami and Hyuga. If you are only stronger against the new phantom sixth man maybe we have a chance to win the finals. Maybe Akashi is right you are really useless now Kuroko, you are now an old prototype" their coach said without looking to Kuroko_

" _Let me rephrase that, he is not just an old prototype but a useless old prototype" Kiyoshi said._

" _I agree with them maybe you should quit the basketball team Kuroko, We don't need you anymore, we don't need a useless prototype" Izuki said. While the trio just nod in acceptance._

 _Kuroko cannot believe it, even his team replace him as a sixth phantom. He cannot understand why it is his fault, He do his best then why it is still his fault, why they are blaming him for their lose against Rakuzan he cannot understand it._

" _How can you say that to me" Kuroko shout at them. "Just because we lose against Rakuzan , you are treating me now as a trash!, I thought your different but I'm wrong, all of you are the same!, all of you are just like them who abandoned me. I thought all of you are my friends….but…..but" Kuroko cannot continue, because his tears that he is trying to hold back are now flowing on his face he cannot stop it anymore._

 _Kuroko cannot take it anymore so he left the locker room while crying. He run as fast as he can. Trying to comfort himself. They abandoned him, they betrayed his way home he heard voices near the gate. He recognized that voices it's from Generation of Miracles._

" _Hello Akashicchi ~! Congratulations!" Kise said cheerfully._

" _Congrats Akashi" Midorima said while holding his lucky item on that day an alarm clock._

" _Congratulations Aka-chin, do you like some snacks?" Murasakibara said while munching his snacks._

" _No Atsushi and what did I say to you about eating snacks" Akashi said._

" _Hmmmph" Murasakibara said while pouting._

" _Where's Daiki" Akashi ask them." He left after the match with Momocchi" Kise said._

" _You don't need to congratulate me, after all Tetsuya is useless he cannot beat me. A useless prototype cannot win against me" Akashi said while smirking._

" _Let's forget about Kurokocchi~ let's go home now" Kise said. "That's right nanodayo" Midorima said. After that the Generation of Miracles go home in different path. Not knowing that the phantom sixth man heard them._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya the former phantom sixth man of Teiko, now a useless prototype is now on his way home. Not aware of his surroundings anymore. Finally he is now near his apartment it is on the other side of the road, since he did not care on his surroundings anymore he just carelessly cross the road. It's to late for him to notice a car that is too fast coming on his way._

… _.._ **TIME SKIP…. (after a few days)**

 _Kuroko awoke on a sound of different apparatus that is on his body. He examined his surroundings . "Where am I? What am I doing here?" Kuroko ask a person near him that is wearing a white coat._

" _You are in the hospital Kuroko-san. You are hit by a car" the doctor said "By the way I'm Doctor Nakamura"._

 _Kuroko want to ask another question again but the door on his room suddenly opened revealing a mysterious man on a suit. "Leave us Doctor" the man said. "Yes sir" the doctor said quickly leaving the room._

" _How are you Kuroko-san?" the mysterious man ask._

" _My body is still in pain, but I think I can handle it. Thank you for saving me Mister" Kuroko said._

" _How do you know that I'm the one who save you?" the mysterious man asks._

" _I think the fact that you are here, and asking on how I am is a proof that you save me" Kuroko said in a emotionless tone._

" _Well I think that make sense" the mysterious man said._

" _I didn't mean to be rude or something, but who are you Mister? How do you know my name? And how did you now that I'm hit by a car?" Kuroko asks the mysterious man quickly._

" _Easy there my friend, as for your question my name is not important, and for your last two question it's simple I have my ways to know everything, even on how they abandoned you and on how you want to have revenge against them" the mysterious man said._

 _Kuroko seemed to be shocked, how did this man now his plan. After being mute for a while he decided to speak ."I want to destroy them one by one, I want them to feel what they did to me I want them to suffer... But I don't know how." Kuroko said in an angry tone._

" _You know Kuroko-san I can help you destroy everyone who hurts you, who dispose you, who betrayed you I can help you get you revenge on them. That is if you are willing to join me" the mysterious man said._

" _Why are you doing this mister? What did I do to deserved this kind of kindness from the person that I didn't even know?" Kuroko ask the mysterious man._

 _The mysterious man smiled before he answer. "I'm just repaying my debt to your mother Kuroko-san. So will you join me or not?" the man ask._

 _Kuroko pause for a while thinking about the offer before he answer " Yes I will join you, I will do everything to destroy them."_

" _Good then we have a deal but rest for now, regain your strength once your back to your full health we will start planning on how to destroy them." The man said . "I will take my leave now have a nice day Kuroko-san" the mysterious man said before he left the room._

… **.(outside of Kuroko's room)**

" _Guard this door don't let anyone enter this room, only the doctors and nurses are allowed to see him no friends, no teammates, no relatives is that clear?"_

" _Yes sir" the two guard answer before they both salute. And the mysterious man take his leave._

 **...FLASHBACK END…**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**A/N:** **Please forgive me for the grammar mistake . ^-^** Hi guys .. thank you for your continuous support in my first story… Here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy…

 **Disclamers:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

 **Hope you guys enjoy and review!**

 **Chapter 1: Reunion**

… **.Kagami's POV…..**

Kagami woke up at the sound of his alarm clock, it's already 7:45 in the morning he lazily get up on the bed and take a shower, after putting his clothes on he goes downstairs and just eat oatmeal at his breakfast. He has no job for today since he asks for a day off from his superior. He is now a successful detective at the Tokyo Police Department. Today is the reunion of Seirin Basketball team, after being separated for 2 years their former coach Aida Riko has insisted that they should have a reunion, but he knows that their happiness is not complete, after all their team is not complete. He missed his shadow, he still remember what happened after their match against. They try to find him but it's too late the shadow is gone. After eating he is now ready to meet his former teammates, and he make his way to Maji Burger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

5 years have passed since he disappears. The whole team regret what they have done to him, if only they can come back to the past. But now it's too late, Kuroko just disappears into thin air. After all they have said to him, they feel guilty of what they said to Kuroko so the other day the whole team decided to go to his house to apologize. But no one is there Kuroko is not in their house, so they decided to just apologize to him at school the other day. But Kuroko did not go to school that day, they just hear that Kuroko is transferring out of Seirin because of Kagami Taiga, since they are classmate. They call Generation of Miracles but they are shock to hear that they don't care about him, that Kuroko is just a trash so what's the point of finding him.

They are confused on the attitude of his former teammates with him. So they decided to ask Momoi Satsuki since he is also very close to Kuroko. And they are shocked to hear the truth about the GOM and Kuroko, on how they just use him as their substitute, that for them Kuroko is just a prototype that can be discarded anytime they wanted, on how they treat Kuroko as thrash, on how after they became strong, they just abandoned him. Again, another wave of guilt conquered them.

.

.

Again, they wished to be back in time so that they can correct everything, but again the answer still didn't change **it's too late**.

… **. At the Maji Burger…..**

Kagami finally reached Maji Burger upon nearing at the front door, he already hears someone screaming, laughing, singing, talking. Upon reaching the door he happily opened it to reveal that the whole team is already here, meaning he is late.

"Oi finally Bakagami is here" shouts by their former captain.

"Oi Kagami long time no see" Kiyoshi said.

"Bakagami why are late? During our Seirin days your always late at our practice, until now your late again." Riko said.

"Hehehe sorry " Kagami just simply said.

Their reunion is a success, they spend the rest of the day eating, laughing, singing, dancing. Chattering about their life, about their job. Everyone became successful at their job. Kiyoshi owns a small restaurant, Izuki as a pun maker (lol sorry hahaha) as a restaurant owner, Hyuga and Riko become married, Mitobe is married to her girlfriend, Koganei is a pet shop owner, while Tsuchida, Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda are waiters at Kiyoshi's restaurant.

Time has quickly passed, it's already time to go home, after saying a few goodbye they make their way home. It's already past midnight when Kagami has reached his apartment since before going home, he went in his office at their department to get some files that he needed to review. When he is ready to sleep since he is very tired today, he heard some noises at the kitchen, he quickly hold his gun and silently make his way into the kitchen. Upon reaching his kitchen he saw a man sitting at the chair.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Kagami said.

"I'm only here because I have some business that needed to be done" the man said while making his way to him.

Before Kagami can react the man, kick the gun in his hand. Since he is also trained to defend himself against this kind of attack, he put a good fight against the mysterious man. But what Kagami didn't know is that the man has subordinates. Before Kagami can get his gun, another man kicks him and inject some kind of drugs on him. Kagami's world is spinning, he tried to stand up, but his legs don't obey him. Being tied up is the least that he can feel, before darkness completely conquered him.

"Go outside and signal them the mission is successful" the 1st man said.

"Okay" the second man said while making his way outside the apartment.

After being alone with the sleeping Kagami Taiga, the man pick up his phone and call someone.

"Sir! mission is success." The man said

"Well done gentlemen, bring him now to our base" the man on the other line said.

After the call the man on the other line is smiling devilishly. The door in his room suddenly opened revealing another man.

" From the way you are smiling, it means mission is successful" the other man said.

"Yes the mission is a success" the man said.

"So it finally started, the predator is finally going to hunt its prey" the other man said while smirking.

"Yes, the long wait is over" the man said.

" I see" the man simply said while leaving the room.

… **..Yosshhhh Chapter End see you on the next update…..**


	4. Chapter 4: No Longer Exist

**A/N:** **Please forgive me for the grammar mistake .\ (^-^)/…** here's chapter 4 please leave a review and enjoy!

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke! I only own the OC that I create.

 **Hope you guys enjoy and review!**

 **Chapter 4: No Longer Exist**

Kagami woke up in a place that he is not familiar with, dizziness, fatigue, and hunger engulf his whole body. He notices that he is being tied in a chair, he tried to fight against it but he can't escape. As he inspects the whole place his eyes laid at two people hiding beneath the shadow.

"Who are you bastards?! Do you think you can get away with this? Once I escape I will fucking beat you to the bones bastards!" Kagami said while trying to escape his hands in the chain.

The man on his left decide to reveal himself. A smile can be seen on the man lips, an evil smile.

"Hahaha nice try Taiga but that is if you can escape here…alive.." the man said.

Kagami inspects the man, he can tell that the man is in his mid-twenties. His face is familiar, but he can't remember on where he saw this man's face.

"What do you think shadow? Are we going to kill him now?" the man asked on the other man that is still in the shadowy part of the room.

Kagami's eyes widened. "Shadow?! Wait don't tell me he is."

"It's been a while Kagami- **KUN!"** the other man said while stepping out of the shadow revealing, the person that just disappear in thin air, his former shadow.

"Ku.. Ku.. Kuroko!" Kagami said in disbelief. "Wait, what is it a dream?" Kagami added. Until now he cannot believe it, many questions is starting to form in his mind. Why Kuroko is with that man? more importantly, Kill? Kuroko is going to kill him.

"Kagami, I know you have many questions in your mind, but I'm telling you it's useless even you asks them to me. I'm not going to answer them. Why? because you do not deserve answers" Kuroko said to him in a cold voice.

"Kuroko please listen" Kagami pleaded. "I'm sorry for all the things that I've done to you, to all the harsh words that I said to you, please give us another chance. The whole team saddened after you just disappear without saying a word, but we know that we are the reason why you left, we try to find you, but you just disappear with no traces. Even Akashi uses their influence to find you, but they also failed in finding you" Kagmi said while trying to hold back his tears.

"You talk much Kagami, I presume that you're afraid to die. But don't be afraid I'm not going to kill you, it will be very easy for you If I just only kill you. My goal is not to kill all of you my goal is to make you all suffer, but after I succeeded in my revenge to all of you, you will all plead to me to just be killed rather than continue living in a world that completely abandoned you after all death will be your only friend." Kuroko said while smiling evilly. Kagami widened in horror. He cannot believe it what happened to Kuroko.

"Kuroko! what happened to you?, what happened to the Kuroko that we once knew! I know that you will hate us after the things that we done to you, for the things that we said to you. We betrayed you, abandoned you, and it is acceptable if you become distant and cold toward us, we are willing to do everything just to earn forgiveness from you, but this is too much. Did you just forget the friendship that we forge, all the hardships that we overcome because of our teamwork! Answer me Kuroko!" Kagami said but he cannot hold back his tears anymore. He cried, and cried, and cried. But Kuroko just look at him before answering.

"Hahahahaha" Kuroko laughed evilly. "What happened to me?! I just change myself for good, why? because I felt pity for myself after all, all of my so called friend just abandoned me in an instant just like them the Kiseki no Sedai. But don't worry even they will not be spared from my revenge." Kuroko said while walking towards him. He picked a piece of wood and smashed Kagami's arms, after that, he kicked him in the stomach and smashed Kagami's head using the piece of wood.

"Ku... Kuroko please stop" Kagami pleaded. Pain can be seen on his face.

After that, Kuroko steps back and release the wood before speaking again. "You know Kagami your funny, why? what did you say? teamwork? your hypocrite Kagami you, all of you are the one who betrayed that word before me, and what did you said, that you are willing to do everything just earn my forgiveness. Huh! that's bullshit Kagami, forgiveness? do all of you think that after all what you've done to me you still deserve forgiveness. It's too late Kagami, there's no turning back now." Kuroko said while preparing to leave.

"Kuroko.. our former teammates, they are happy with their life now, they regret what they have done to you, please spare them. Do what you want to do, I'm sacrificing myself spare them, some of our former teammate has their own family, please have mercy on them." Kagami pleaded to Kuroko.

Trying to become hero for them, I said it earlier and it's getting redundant Kagami, no one will be spared Kuroko said and he left the room.

Kagami felt pity for him, for his friends that they don't know that something bad is going to attack them just waiting in the shadow

After Kuroko left, the other man speak. "All of you do whatever you want to do with him, beat him to the bones, make him a punching bag, make his body a canvas, anything do whatever you want, just don't kill him. Understood." the man said.

"By your order sir" the men chorused.

… **..Tokyo General Hospital…**

A mysterious body has been thrown away at the front of the hospital, every person became panic and quickly called the doctors at the said hospital. The man identified as Detective Kagami Taiga of Tokyo Police Department. The hospital staff call the hotline of Tokyo Police Department to report the sad news, his subordinates quickly rushed to the hospital to visit him. According to the doctors the man overcomes the worst part, but his career is ended.

… **.End….. thank you for reading.**

.


	5. Chapter 5: Mysterious Avenger

**A/N:** **Please forgive me for the grammar mistake . \ (^_^)/** Thank you for your support please leave a review after reading. Also sorry for the late update **(T_T)** , here's chapter 5 hope you enjoy! Happy reading….. **\\(^_^)/**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!, I only own the OC that I create.

 **Hope you guys enjoy and review!**

 **Chapter 5: Mysterious Avenger**

After the Tokyo General Hospital called the Tokyo Police Department to report the sad news about one of their subordinates named Detective Kagami Taiga. They quickly respond by sending some of their men to investigate in Kagami's house, while some where dispatch in the hospital to asks people specially the people who saw the van that throw Kagami's body at the front of the hospital. His subordinates felt relieved after the doctor told them that Kagami overcome the worst but their happiness didn't last long because after that, the doctor also said to them that Kagami's career is ended. His friends in their Department still not recovering from shock after hearing the news about their friend. Days after the incident Kagami became comatose, they already informed their former team about the incident.

 **...FLASHBACK….**

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Dong**_

" _Wait" Hyuga yelled while making his way in the front door._

" _Excuse me are you Junpei Hyuga former team captain of Seirin Basketball Team and friend of Kagami Taiga?"the man asks in a serious tone._

" _Yes, what happened to Kagami" Hyuga asks the man._

" _I'm from Tokyo Police Department, after that the man showed his badge ,I think it's better if we talk inside. Can I go in?" the man asks Hyuga._

" _Sure" Hyuga said._

" _I think it's better if your wife is also here, please call him also" the man added._

 _When both couple are there the man speak._

" _Two days from now Detective Kagami Taiga is thrown at the front of the Tokyo General Hospital badly beaten, suspect is unknown, location of crime is also unknown, the worst part is that Kagami is comatose now so we cannot moved the case because their are no witnesses. The man said to them._

" _What!" the couple shouted in unison._

" _Until now there is on going investigation about the case, but as I said earlier the suspect is still unknown. Please just tell this news on your former teammates, Kagami needed you now he needed all of his friend please visit him. He is currently at Tokyo General Hospital, room 375." The man said._

" _I'm going now please visit him thank you for your time" the man while leaving._

 _After that the couple started to tell the news about Kagami on their former teammates. They are all shock and couldn't believe on what happened on Kagami. Who has the motive to do something like that to Kagami he is a good person, a good friend so why it happened to him._

 _After talking to the phone they decided that they are going to visit Kagami tomorrow._

 **...FLASHBACK END…**

Kiyoshi woke up early at the sound of his alarm clock, he quickly took a quick shower, ate his breakfast and get dressed. After that he gets his car key and hit the road to Tokyo General Hospital to visit his friend Kagami. After he got a call from Hyuga and told him what happened to Taiga, he is shocked about the news, it takes him a few minutes to recover from his shock. When he is near, at the hospital, he finds a fruit vendor stand first and bought some fruits for Kagami.

"371…..372…..373…374… Ahhh here it is 375" Kiyoshi said happily. After he opened the door he found Riko there sitting beside Kagami

"Oi Riko your early where's Hyuga?" Kiyoshi asks Riko.

"He just went the canteen to buy breakfast" Riko said.

After that he placed the fruits near Kagami. He looked at Kagami, he is saddened at the current state of Kagami. Many kinds of apparatuses are connected in in his body, his both legs are cast, his face is badly beaten. After a few minutes Hyuga together with the other Seirin team enter the door. He can see sadness in their faces . But they should be strong, they should be strong for him for their friend. They spent a few hours in the hospital, every hour a doctor and nurse will come in to check Kagami.

They decided to have a lunch together in the hospital's canteen. They left Kagami alone with the doctor since Kagami is still sleeping and the doctor said he will looked for Kagami so they eat lunch together , after a few minutes they are already on their way to Kagami's room. Upon entering they notice that the doctor is not there, they also notice a brown envelope beside Kagami. Hyuga is the one who pick-up the envelope he read the recipients at the front of the envelope:

 **TO: Former Seirin Basketball Team**

 **FROM:? No one knows…**

"What's that?" Koganei asks Hyuga

"Why don't you open it Hyuga" Kiyoshi suggested.

After he opened the envelope, Hyuuga's face become horrified.

"What happened Hyuga" Riko asks Hyuuga.

Hyuga showed the pictured to the rest of the team, they cannot believed on what the pictured is showing them it is a picture of Kagami while being brutally beaten, it is picture of Kagami while being tortured to death.

"Fuck you all bastards" Hyuga yelled.

Riko cannot help himself but cried at the sight of Kagami that is being shown in the picture, Kiyoshi gritted his teeth in anger, while the rest of the team is speechless.

"We need to show this pictures to the police" Izuki said

"Ok I will go to the police station right now" Koganei said.

But before Koganei can exit the room. The room suddenly opened revealing a girl and beside him is a man in suit wearing a hat.

"Uh excuse me but who are you" Izuki asks politely

"I'm Detective Kazunagi Shira and the man beside me is Inspector Rokaze Ryuji, we are friends and subordinates of Taiga" the girl explained.

"You two are from Tokyo Police Department right?, actually I'm on my way there right now we would like to show you these pictures" Koganei said.

"What pictures?" Kazunagi asks.

"Here" Hyuga said while giving the picture to the detective.

"Bastards I will fucking kill them all" Kazunagi yelled.

"Shira calm yourself down" Ryuji said to her.

"Inspector how can I calm down after seing this pictures, they make Kagami a fucking toy. I swear I will find them and they will pay for their crimes." Shira said furiously.

"We need to go now we are only here just to visit Kagami, but after seing this pictures we need to continue our investigation now." Ryuji said. After that the two leave the room.

No one dared to say a single word silence engulf them until Kiyoshi's phone ring.

"Yes this is Kiyoshi Teppei" Kiyoshi said.

.

.

.

"What ok I'm on my way there right now" Kiyoshi said in panic.

"What happened?" Hyuga asks Kiyoshi.

"My restaurant is on fire" Kiyoshi said while making his way to the exit.

"What!" all of them shouted.

"Bye, just give me an update about Kagami" Kiyoshi said as he left the room.

… **..Scene Change Unkown Location…..**

"So your new prey is Kiyoshi huh?" the first man asks.

"Yes indeed" the second man just simply said.

"Ok I'll take my leave now" the first man said as he leave the room.

… **..End….**

 **A/N: Ok I just want to clear some things regarding this story in my story I add some new characters that is not connected in KNB series, I just thought that these invented characters can add much more excitement and trill in the story. Thank you for reading.. And again PLEASE FORGIVE FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKE (T_T)**


End file.
